Traditionally, obtaining language translation services has required completing various time consuming logistical activities. For example, such activities include scheduling of a human interpreter to be involved with a discussion among multiple participants. This necessitates the coordination of numerous individuals' schedules, which may require significant advance planning. The arduous task of scheduling is particularly onerous when the participants are in different time zones, thereby limiting scheduling freedom. Moreover, accessibility to translation services is significantly hindered, as a typical consumer would need to conduct extensive research to determine a proper translation service. Also, the “overhead” in setting up the service may not warrant the effort, if the session is expected to be relatively short in duration. Furthermore, conventional approaches cannot readily accommodate last minute or spontaneous translation needs, in large part because this overhead presents an impasse.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach for providing language translation services.